


X-Wings and Fighter Pilots

by GreenieMerry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Second Chances, Wedge and Luke are Ace in the first one, hints at character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: short stories from prompts I am given from my tumblr.





	1. A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Middle aged Luke and Wedge just talking. 
> 
> these are unedited, and written in one take.

“You know you were really crappy at the whole ‘self-pity thing.” The voice made Luke jump from the rock he was sitting on, breaking his concentration. Luke didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing. Instead he just stared out watching as the suns dipped down, casting a warm glow on the ocean. 

“Luke.” The voice said again from behind, funny Luke could swear that just a moment ago the voice sounded like it was in front of him. A hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

“Wedge?” Luke’s voice broke, shaken at Wedge’s presence, “what are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you.” Wedge said, leaning against the rock, “I missed you.” 

Luke turned and finally looked at Wedge, he looked older than the last time he saw him. His hair gray, crows feet etched in the corner of his eyes. Still though there was something still so young about it, still that Rogue pilot all those years ago. Luke shook his head, “I don’t…Wedge…” Luke felt a loss for words. 

Wedge grinned, “funny, usually you have a hard time shutting-up, never seen you speechless before.” 

Luke grunted, yea it was Wedge alright, “How did you find me.” Luke finally asked. 

“I have my ways.” Wedge said looking out to the horizon, it was steadily growing darker, yet it seemed as though Wedge had a glow about him. “You know that Dameron kid is going to have loth-kittens when he finds out what you did to your Wing. Do you know what salt water is going to do to the engine?!” Wedge explained. 

“You came to find me to give me a lecture on X-Wing maintenance?” Luke asked, not really sure he was up for this, he was tired the Force Projection took a lot out of him. Or at least he was tired. Perhaps Wedge being here was giving him the extra boost of energy he needed. 

Wedge laughed, Luke noted how nice it was to hear that laugh again, “No, no, just teasing you.” He said shaking his salt-and-pepper hair out of his eyes. His face grew softer, “I came to tell you it’s time to stop blaming yourself.” 

Luke stood up finally, breaking his eye contact with his husband, looking toward the entrance to the cave, where just a few days ago, Rey was promising she’d be different. “I failed.” Luke said. “my actions are what caused all of this…if I had just…” 

“If I had just stayed in the trench I would have died.” Wedge said firmly, “If I was a second sooner on blasting the main reactor you wouldn’t have had time to get off the second death star, if Leia never sent the droids down the desert planet. If Jyn never figured out Star Dust…if, if, if” 

Luke turned around hearing Wedge’s rant, it’s funny because Wedge seemed to look younger than he did a moment ago, and from the time he first arrived. “This is different Wedge.” Luke said, running his fingers through the stubble on his face, before grabbing the ends of his hair in distress, “I failed my family, our nephew, my sister…” 

Wedge sighed stepping closer to Luke, taking his hands in his, “Luke, before you arrived at the Alliance I never really believed that there was a Force to believe in, that so much goodness and love could exist. I fought because I knew something better had to be out there, even though I wasn’t sure what it could be.” 

Luke wrinkled his brow because the words Wedge spoke seemed so distance, like they were from another time, but also happening right then and there. He heard Wedge speak those words before. It was dark outside, stars dotting the night sky.

And Wedge who seemed to radiate light. “You can’t blame yourself for the actions Ben took.” Wedge kept talking, still holding his hands. 

“But…” Luke started to speak, “I tried to-” Even now just the thought of what he tried to do haunted Luke. A lump in his throat, tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, but you didn’t, and in turn he murdered millions more.” Wedge said, wiping Luke’s tears away, cupping his cheek. “One thing I learned from being around you, is that the Force works in mysterious ways, to show us what we need, and take us were we need to go. Learn from it, pass it on.” Wedge said leaning in to kiss Luke.

Luke was pleasantly surprised about Wedge’s knowledge on the Force, as he met Wedge’s lips with his own, for a second everything seemed at peace…

 

Then a firecracker burst into the air, followed by a loud cheer. Making Luke jump slightly, pulling away from Wedge’s mouth. Wedge looked at him, smiling. Luke looked around.

Endor, he was Endor. 

Of course he was on Endor where else would he be, expect it felt like just a moment ago he felt like he was a lifetime away. 

Wedge looked at him, confusion and worry etched on his face, “you alright darling?” He whispered. 

Luke opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Han, slightly drunk putting his arm around his shoulder, and alive, alive, of course Han was alive, “so what is going to be kid, Mr. Antilles? Or still going to go by Skywalker?” 

He got married, of course he got married just now, just a moment ago. Wedge asked him, and they got married. He smiled, Wedge. “Its going to be Antilles-Skywalker actually.” Luke answered, his hands still in Wedges. He smiled, his body ached, but he was happy. Leia came from his other side to hug him, and kiss him on the cheek. 

He wasn’t a lifetime away, he was always here, he had a lifetime, a lifetime with Wedge, and Han and Leia. To learn, to teach and to change.


	2. The Great Coruscant Bake-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke and Wedge are in love, both are ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I can't take credit for the The Great Coruscant Bake-Off, I didn't come up with it, but I love the idea of it. 
> 
> Second both Luke and Wedge are asexual in this story, Luke is demi/gray sex positive, while Wedge is sex-negative/repulsed, but also really wants to make sure Luke is happy, even if it means doing something he doesn't want to do. Luke is Luke of course and is happy with the way things are.

“Fuck!” Wedge shouted as he dropped the multiphaser wrench, it landed on his finger, causing him a short burst of pain, and catching Luke’s attention.

“Are you alright Wedge?” Luke asked walking to Wedge, and his X-Wing. 

“Yea…” Wedge said sucking on his hurt finger, before shaking it out, “just hurts.” 

Luke pulled another latter over, and climbed up to Wedge, taking his hand in his, “let me see…” 

“Luke…” Wedge said trying to pry his hand away, but Luke held fast. 

“Wedge hold on for one second I just got to make sure you didn’t brake your finger.” He said as he inspected Wedge’s hand.

“It’s not broken.” Wedge said, wiggling his fingers to show Luke he could move them, “you’re just being a worry-wort” 

Luke let go of his boyfriend’s hand, a smile on his face, “Hey, if I can’t worry about the man I love, then what can I worry about?” Luke said teasingly, as he took out his own wrench and started help Wedge with his repairs. 

Wedge just looked at him dumbfounded, rubbing his hand, “You love me?” He asked confused. 

Luke looked at him, still smiling, “of course I do,” then he frowned “have I not made that clear?” 

Wedge shook his head, by all means Luke made it plenty clear that he loved him, they shared a bed, they kissed and Luke does small things for him, in fact frequently often called Wedge ‘Love’ in an endearing manner, “You have…I just…I…” Wedge shut his mouth tight, he wished he wasn’t so bad with words. 

He wished he wasn’t so bad at showing Luke how much he loved him back. He loved sharing a bed with Luke, he loved the kisses they exchanged, he loved doing the small things for Luke and calling him ‘darling’ when he thought no one was listening. 

Luke smiled again, “Good.” He turned back to working, “So anyway…I was thinking we’re almost done with our book, we could finish reading it tonight, or take a break, and watch “The Great Coruscant Bake-Off…I think there is a new episode tonight.” Luke said casually. 

Wedge sighed, Luke was too good for him, “We can have sex tonight, if you want.” Wedge offered in a hurried manner. 

Luke stopped what he was doing, cleaning off the oil stain from his wrench, and standing straight up, “is that what you want Love?” 

What Wedge wanted was to make Luke happy, even if that meant laying down and just letting Luke make love to him. He could do it, for a night, get over the feeling of someone naked on top of him, moving around inside him. He could get over that just the thought of that just made his skin crawl and his stomach hurt, No, he didn’t want too, but, “I want to make you happy.” Wedge whispered. 

Luke sighed, putting his arm on Wedge’s shoulder, playing with the back of Wedge’s hair, a touch he knew Wedge liked. “I don't need sex.” Luke told him. “It isn't important to me, you are.” 

“But…” Wedge shifted, keeping his balance on the ladder, his hand holding the side of his ship. He sighed, looking away from Luke, “I want to stratify all your needs.” 

“You do, Wedge I promise you, you do. I love you. You, as you are, who you are, is enough.” Luke declared. 

Wedge blushed, “I wish I was as good with words as you are.” He told him. 

Luke grinned, rubbing his finger across Wedge’s nose smudging his nose with oil, “you’re as good as you need to be.” 

 

“I love you.” Wedge said , Later that night, as Luke dragged his fingers through Wedge’s hair, as they watched as their favorite baker take home ‘star baker’ for the first time. Luke replied by kissing the top of Wedge’s head and giving him a gentle hug, before switching off the holo. "I love you too." He said as he turned onto his stomach. Wedge smiled and turned out the light, and laid on his back, their hands gently brushing up against each other as they fell asleep. 

it’s all they needed, and all they wanted.


	3. You Should Have Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Wedge make up after an argument, in which Wedge just wanted to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my prompt for this one was "Wedge/Luke making up after a fight." It took me awhile to do it, but then I did. 
> 
> also they are married because I wanted them to be.

Luke stood in front of the door, his hand hovering over the button that would open it. Just until recently Luke wouldn’t have thought twice to open it, because it was his bunk, the name plate said so. 

_Antilles-Skywalker._

He dropped his hand, that still felt very heavy, no matter what they said, artificial limbs could never replace real ones. He looked at the name plate, letting his fingers run over the raised letters, it wasn’t just his name, it was Wedge’s too. They had a long discussion about it, up right to the wedding. His mouth twitched into a small smile at the memory from a year and half ago. How happy it was, even though times where so hard. He loved him very much. Luke sighed. 

His husband had every right to be angry at him. 

_“You should have told me Luke.” Wedge’s voice hitched slightly, before shaking it off. “You should have told me that you were going to be leaving.” Wedge said taking on his serious leadership voice, the same one he uses for the other Rogues._

_Luke sat up in his bed, he was still in Medical, his new hand having just been put on a couple hours ago.”I’m sorry Wedge.” Luke managed, he was slightly annoyed that Wedge was giving him a dressing-down, he didn’t need that right now. “I just…wanted to leave without so much of a hassle.” Luke admitted, “I didn’t want the whole Rebellion knowing, I had to see for myself.”_

_“You deserted Luke.” Wedge said seriously, his eyes narrowing, “You’ll probably have to go explain yourself to Mon Mothma about this, it’s serious. You will probably loose Command.” Wedge crossed his arms, looking away, “You should have told me.” He said again, quieter this time._

_“You would have just told me to stay, Wedge.” Luke said shaking his head, “You would have said that the Rogues and the Rebellion needed me, and that I shouldn’t run off trying to find long-lost Jedi, that my talents were better suited in a starship.” Luke ranted._

_Wedge looked back at him, his eyes narrowed, his voice low, “Yes, as your XO you best damned be well that’s what I would have told you.” He said, he took a long breath, with his voice tight he continued to talk, “As your husband.” Wedge stressed the word, “I would have supported you, and done anything in my power to make sure you got where you needed to go, and do what you needed to do. You should know Luke, that even though I may be your XO, you’re my husband first.” He paused, “You should have told me.” Wedge shook his head, “I need some time to think.” He said, before turning heal and walking out._

Luke watched the doorway, On top of everything else he was feeling, he now felt guilt, because Wedge was right. He should have told him, he should have told him not as his second-in-command, but has his confidant, as his husband. 

Wedge had every right to be angry at him. 

Luke sighed, looking away from the door, about to walk away and spend the night in the Falcon. He hardly heard the door open behind him. 

“Luke?” He heard Wedge’s voice, “What are you doing?” 

Luke turned around, he could hardly look Wedge in the eye, “I’m…I’m going to spend the night in Falcon…I figured that…” 

Wedge raised his eyebrow, letting out a forced laughed, “Luke…just because I’m angry at you, doesn’t mean I don’t love you, or don’t want you in bed.” He said, his voice was gentle and calm now. “I’m sorry.” Wedge said.

Luke looked at him bewildered, “Wedge, I should be the one apologizing to you, you are right, I should have told you what my plan was, what I needed to go do, I should have trusted that you’d support me, because of course you would have. I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you.” Wedge said, accepting the apology, “but I shouldn’t gone off so hard on you, after your fight with Vader, losing your friend…and your hand, you needed me then too, but I was too caught up in being angry, not just angry that you didn’t tell me about leaving for Dagobah, but scared…scared that I could have lost you.” 

Luke almost forgot that if the fight had gone worse, Wedge would have been a widower. “Wedge I’m sorry…” He said again, but Wedge just shook his head, waving it off. 

“Please, lets just…move on, just…let me know when you’re going off to do Jedi stuff okay?” Wedge asked. 

Luke nodded, “I can do that.” He said.

“Come inside, please, lets go to bed, I’ve missed you.” Wedge said, stepping aside. 

Luke stepped in, and just as Wedge closed the door, Luke looked at him, sadness and hurt still in his eyes, “Wedge,” He said, as Wedge turned to look back at him, “There is something I should tell you…about Vader and something he told me on Bespin…”


End file.
